Into Mirkwood
by the-one-maze
Summary: Arla was just an ordinary elf of Mirkwood or so she was. But everything changesbecause of one event so small and insignificant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The wind whistled through my hair and rang in my ears. I stepped cautiously towards the lake. "Where am I" I wisper to myself. A twigg snaps behind me. I feel my body go tense as I run my fingers along the arrow I notch to my wooden bow. Another twig snaps, I twist and shoot in the direction of the sound. A cry of pain reaches my ears as I approach the wounded, wait oh no I can see long blond elvish hair. I dodge the last trees to ... It, it cant be, its the prince.

.

"Dont panic its only hit his leg" I repeat frantically to myself "just find some healing leaves there must be some around here wherever here is". A groan causes me to spin, thank the high elves he isnt dead. "Dont move" I wisper to him, typical he doesn't listen I push his shoulders back to the ground. His eyes flutter open. "Such a beautiful blue" I clasp my hand over my mouth realising I said that out load. I look down at him and notice he's smirking. I wipe the smile off his face when I strip my arrow from his leg and he wails with pain.

As I dress his wound I smile as I feel him running his fingers softly through my hair. Wait no don't smile if Thrandiul finds out he'll probably put you in a cage for shooting his son. When I've finished look at him and see his attempt to not show his pain. I grab my backpack and take out some lambas bread and some water. Legolas reluctantly takes the lembas when I force it towards him but only takes a small bite. I help him limp towards a nearby tree and lie down against it. Once I hear him start snoring sofly I decide to explore.

.

I sway with the trees as I look over the sheltered forest trying to look for a way home. " Why did the stupid orcs chase me this far and where did they all go " I wonder out loud. Unexpectedly a shout from below startles me, Legolas must have woken up .I clamber back down to him. " How's your leg " I ask gingerly while unwinding the dressing. " Definitely not the best it has ever been " he mumbles. " Look I said I was sorry and I only shot you because I thought you were an orc ". He pretends to be offended and while smirking he replies jokingly " Am I really that ugly! ?", at this I cant help myself from smiling and looking up at him to find him playing with a strip of bark from the tree he's resting his perfect wait no just normal definitely not perfect in every way, head against. I flash my gaze back to his wound before he notices me staring at him.

"You know it was partially your fault for sneaking up on me, causing me to think you were an orc ." I say timidly hoping he won't get annoyed. He waits then chuckles and retorts "from your reasoning it sounds as if I wanted to be shot ". "Why did you come here?" I ask. He replies quickly now "I was chasing a pack of orcs." I turn to face him "the same pack of orcs that were chasing me !? Please tell me you caught them!" I almost cry with relief when he answers "yes I got them".

.

I wake up to a warm breeze sweeping past, creating small rippling waves in the trickling lake and rustling the high trees. One golden leaf flutters gracefully down and lands softly next to the prince of my kin, I see him watching me, smiling, and then he mutters something "You talk in your sleep". I feel my face go bright pink with embarrassment and I stare at my feet. "W. did I say?" I stutter. Smiling like an idiot he looks away. "I still don't know your name" .I turn to him "Thats not an answer". "Neither is that" He retorts softly . Standing up I sigh and say "my name is Arla". "Arla" he repeats quietly and then jokes "your sleep talk is very facinating". I glare sarcastically while walking towards him with the water and lambas bread. "Breakfast is served, Your Majesty" I tease. He grins at me in reply.

.

After collecting and boiling some healing leaves I unwind the dressing on Legolas's wounded leg. He winces quietly as I pour over some cold water and press the leaves against the cut, then I wash the blood off the bandage in the clean blue lake. As I dress his wound I find myself smiling because of him gently running his soft fingers through my long wavy hair. I gaze at him through the corner of my eye and see him watching me carefully as I tie the ends of the dressing in a neat bow. "Arla, How long will I have to stay sat down?" He asks curiously while I clean the arrow that will most certainly get me locked up. "It depends on how strong you are" . "Can you help me try to stand up?" he says staring at his bound up leg. Slowly using the tree behind him and with me supporting him he manages to haul himself into a standing position. He is obviously pained as he stamers "I, I think I can walk". "Wait" I wisper to him as I reach down and grasp a large fallen branch, I hand this to him and after a few limps I eventually slip away and he slowly staggers around leaning heavily on the branch.

.

Beams of glistening moonlight peak though the trees and sparkle on the rippling lake. I look over to Legolas, his eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. I stand up and quietly walk to the lake, having not washed for nearly a week because of the stupid orcs I decide to clean myself while Legolas sleeps. The cool water of the lake tingled on my bare skin as small waves crashed melodiously against me. A moan shocks me and I dive under the water, please don't be awake . I listen intensely from under the water. "Arla" a distorted shout vibrates the water. I can feel myself running out of breath. "Arla, where are you?" Just go back to sleep I think to myself as I watch the last few bubbles of my breath float up to the surface. His voice seems troubled as he shouts "ARLA". I hear him stand. I give up and push my head up to the surface. "I'm fine, go back to sleep" I shout. "Where are you?"he asks loudly. Not wanting to draw his attention to me I shout "it doesn't matter where I am just go back to sleep". I can see he's trying to locate me and eventually his eyes land the part of me above the water which thankfully is only my head. "Oh I'm sorry" he says apologetically then slides back to his mak-shift bed.

.

I wait for nearly an hour till I decide its safe to move from the moonlit lake. As quietly as possible so I don't wake him I sprint behind a large oak around a metre from the pool where I'd stored my clothes and makeshift towel. Once dressed I silently edge my way towards legolas to check he's asleep. "Legolas" I wisper nearly silently. No answer, I lie down against a tree opposite him and allow my eyes to close. I wake up to the sound of running water and birds chirping. I hear someone saying "how was your swim Arla". I moan and snuggle against something warm. Suddenly I'm fully awake as I realise what that something warm must be. I jump back away from Legolas hitting a tree and bumping my head against the harsh bark.

.

Rubbing my head I look down at Legolas and see him laughing softly. I feel my face go an even brighter shade of pink as I hide behind my hair. If last night didn't embarrass me enough i'm definitely embarrassed now. Wait a minute. I look at the tree Legolas is lying under than at the tree behind me. Seemingly reading my mind he chuckles "You were thrashing and screaming something about the orc pack in your sleep, so I went to comfort you but you didn't wake up". As he talks the nightmare drifts back to my mind and I squirm at the memory. Before I realise it my eyes are dripping with glistening tears, I turn away from Legolas and hold back the wailing cries trapped inside me. My cheek tingles as Legolas's soft finger wipes away my harsh tears. He hold the salty pearl of water into the morning light then flicks it away suddenly. I feel his strong, warm arms wrap around me. "Arla"he holds me close and wispers gently in my ear, "she's not gone, I told you I killed the orcs". I spin around to look at him and practically scream happily"she's all right?" He nods his beautiful head. "I sent her back to Mirkwood when I went after the last few orcs". Overjoyed I don't even notice he's leaning in to kiss me till I feel my lips burn with passion. I slide my arms round his neck and run my fingers through his glossy hair. He pulls us closer together and I can feel the calm thumping of his heart beating.

.

Too soon I find myself unwilling pushing him away. He seems confused and lifts my chin to look in my still teary eyes."Arla"he says uncertainty "what's wrong". I hide behind my golden hair and think of how Thrandiul might punish me. "Its my wound bothering you isn't it," I nod slowly. Can he seriously read my mind or are my emotions just so plainly obvious. "Arla I know you wouldn't shoot me on purpose". He moves closer and I rest my head against his shoulder but still I can't shake the feeling that my kin will make me an outsider. "Are you strong enough to start heading back?" I wisper next to his ear. "What if I don't want to go back." I feel my heart start racing then exclude the idea, he is a prince he has to go home.

.

A cold mist hangs in the air and clings to my skin. "Morning" a seemingly distant voice wakes me but I suggle deeper into the warmth. "Morning my prince" I murmur through a daze. He gently runs his fingers down my arm that's laying across him. I flinch at his touch then relax. A gasp of pleasure escapes my mouth then praying he didn't hear, I spin around to look at him. He's smiles innocently at me. I press my lips to his forehead and his cheek then as I lean in to kiss his nose he sneakily jerks his head up and again our lips touch. The burning passion again spreads through me and my body tingles with joy. Again its me that breaks the kiss.

.

My resistance had pushes him away but just as quick my body had regret it. He picks up some twiggs and mutters something about the cold. "Well we will need some hot food if we're going to start travelling." I reply, he looks at me sadly."Its a pity, I was starting to get used to it here with just you". I sigh sadly as a spark flames to life in the carefully places kindling before me. After a quick but hearty breakfast we collect our luggage, most of which is randomly scattered around the clearing, we set off. Legolas is obviously struggling with his wounded leg and all the curving around trees, clambering over stray logs and uneven ground. But I'm giving him all the support I can muster. The sky is beginning to darken as we reach another clearing so we decide to stay the night.

.

I wake up to a warm breeze sweeping through my hair. I look at Legolas and see he is still sleeping silently. I watch and wait for him to stir whilst listening to the birds singing in the trees. Soon I get bored and it seems he'll be asleep for a while so I roll off his chest and swing on a low branch up higher into the tree. I hum along with the chirping birds as I elegantly soar up to the top most branches. I gasp as the view takes my breath right away and I find myself start to sing softly. Then I hear someone singing along next to me. Startled I nearly fall off the branch. "I thought you were sleeping". He reaches towards a small goldfinch, it pecks at his hand then happily jumps onto his palm. Slowly and carefully he retracts his hand and wispers gently to it. The bird starts to sing and instantly I recognise the tune. "I was asleep" he smirks.

.

Once again we are trudging just a slight bit closer to home. Legolas's footing is surprisingly still silent even though he's got a gaping wound in his leg. Where as I'm unhurt yet still making every stupid leaf near me has to make a sound. We pause for a small rest and so I can change his dressing, which is now soaked with blood from the movement of walking. He slides his hand down my back. I finish his binding then spin against him. Again our lips meet and my mouth starts to tingle. But this time instead of pushing him away, I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and pull him closer. I feel his lips curve into a smile and his arms encase my waist. A horn sounds and we both jump to find we're surrounded by the elf guard. Next to me Legolas wispers something quite rude under his breath.

.

The tension was unbearable as the elf guard stared down from the trees to me and legolas. My face burns pink and I hide under my long hair as Legolas pulls me up beside him. We walk in silence, we both know what Thranduil will think. When we walk though the doors into mirkwood I can feel the eyes of my kin bearing into me. I can see jealousy on the faces of the women and girls. I yelp realising its because Legolas has his arm around me, "Its not like that" I plead to one."He's injured". Legolas leads me on sensing my distress. The palace doors creak open, I lift my chin high and brace myself for the worst.

.

I curtsey gracefully to Thrandiul then hold my shoulders back keeping my body straight, the way I was taught when I was little. Legolas raises his eyebrows at me but I ignore him looking straight ahead as the king approaches. "Son" he greets Legolas calmly. "Who have we here" he continues looking over to me. I breath in tightly and am about to answer when Legolas cuts in. "This is, Arla". Thranduil looks me over, I bite my bottom lip and I can taste the bitter blood. He turns back to Legolas and notices him leaning heavily on his right leg. "What happened son". " It's a long..." . This time I jump in "I was being chased by orcs. When he came up behind me I shot an arrow not realising it was Legolas. I have treated him since however he may need better healers". Thranduil looks back at me and for a few silent seconds I can't read his emotions.

.

I realise my mistake too late I shouldn't have spoken now he'll have me made prisoner or execute me I panic. Then my mind strays to a chuckling sound and I hear Thrandiul joking to Legolas. "Son, you startled someone being chased by orcs, have I tought you nothing of the world?". I can see the relief on Legolas's face as he laughs with his farther and my cheeks turn bright pink. Once they've calmed down we are led to the healing room where Legolas is told to get some rest and me and Thranduil are ordered to leave him. "Come" he says kindly. "You must be hungry and we have much to talk about."

.

"I hope my son hasn't been a burden to you." Thranduil sighs while we walk down a long corridor. I stay quiet, not knowing how to reply. We turn the corner and I hesitate in the doorway to a large dinning hall. "Come now, don't be shy." He encourages me forward and we sit down at one end of a long empty table. Studying the intricate carvings on the table I barely notice Legolas silently enter the room and perch on the seat opposite me. I feel my heartbeat speed up then I calm myself

.

I attemp to ignore his damp hair thats so carelessly draped over his broad shoulders. I refocus on the delicate carvings and nibble at some of the delicious food layed out before me. When I finally look up I see Thranduil wispering with Legolas. I sit up straighter and try to hide my curious thoughts, just to shuffle self consciously when they both turn to look at me then start whispering again . I strain my ears but its hopeless as I can't hear what they're discussing. When they finally stop talking they lead me to a large bed chamber with a private wash pool right outside my door. I start to grin uncontrollably and Legolas gives me a puzzled look"Just wait till my sister finds out where I'm staying" I say trying to stop myself from laughing.

.

A faint knock at the door stirs me from my sleep. Delving deeper into the warm blankets I ignore the nearly silent footsteps coming towards my giant bed. I feel someone patting down the puffy blankets trying to find me. I peak out from my hiding place and watch Legolas smoothing down the sheets searching, but quickly I duck back down before he spots me. Eventually he find my feet and I burst out giggling as he drags me from under my quilts. I attemp to subtly glance in the mirror and whince at the sight of my hair. I start to panic in my head and my bed dress looks awful aswell. He smiles like an idiot, "I've got a surprise for you" he teases and presses his lips against mine then pulls away in excitement, "Come on, get ready! You need to eat first".

.

I give up guessing his surprise and defeated I walk into my cleaning room, to where I had left my clothes and bag before I went to sleep. But when I look at the chair I'd left them on I realise my clothes have been repaced by a simple but elegant light green dress. I look around desperately for any sign of other clothes that arent dresses. I wash quickly then defeated twice in one morning I get changed and find the dress surprisingly comfortable. I brush through my damp hair and leave it to dry. Stepping back into my room I hear Legolas gasp. "So what was your surprise". I see his eyes spark as he grabs my hand and drags me out into the corridor. I laugh and my heart beats frantically, as we run down the corridors then he stops before the large doors to the dinning hall we were in yesterday. He turns to me. "Arla, I need to know, do you love me?". I cant help but giggle "Of course I love you, why do you ask? ". He smiles madly. "Because I intend to marry you".

.

The doors slowly creak open and I can see Thranduil watching us curiously. Startled I shake out of a daze and I feel my face go pink whilst Legolas waits for my answer. "Yes" I find myself saying to him. His eyes spark and he spins me around before dragging me to the table. "Father" he beams "Arla has accepted". Thranduil looks to me and his mouth curves into a slight smile. "Well we have a lot of planning to do". I breath out deeply with relief. When breakfast comes its delicious, there is everything from fruit to freshly made bread. When we finish eating Thranduil wispers something to Legolas and then stands."Arla, I will send someone to tell your family you're here" Thranduil says kindly. How could I have forgotten to tell my family, they must think I'm dead.

.

Stepping out onto the balcony the cold breeze sweeps through my hair chilling my face. I look out over mirkwood watching the elves getting on with their daily routines and reviving their damaged possessions from the orc attack. Turning I catch Legolas staring at me. "What?" I check my hair and dress self consciously. He chuckles at my distress and brushes his finger over a small cut on my shoulder. He studies it "must have been an orc" I mutter shivering at his cool touch. He steps closer and teases"In 3 days you'll be my wife". I smile and peck him with a kiss on his cheek. He grins and entwines our hands wrapping his fingers through mine. "Tell me a secret" he whispers.

.

"I don't have any. I'm an open book as they say". Legolas looks disappointed "oh come on Arla, you must have a secret". I shake my head and he sighs "don't you ever wish or dream or doesn't your heart desire anything". Pausing I reply "but that is not a secret, as people know what I desire". He raises his eyebrows "I do not". I breathe in "OK I desire..." I stop to think. "...hmm I desire ...oh I don't know". He smiles and wraps his arms around me, encasing me with his warmth. "I'll give you an example, I wish for you to be my wife at this very moment". I look up into his startling blue eyes "there is a wish we both desire" I say while he leans over to kiss me. The creak of a door causes us to jump back nearly falling off the balcony. But when the door openers comes into view I run forward to hug my mother, father and sister. "We thought you were dead" my sister proclaims through tears. "Oh Irsel don't cry, I'm here now". I hug her tightly and smooth down her hair. "Arla, thinking your sister is dead is a heavy weight for a 9 year olds shoulders" my mother interjects as my farther inspects Legolas. "Now whats this about marriage" my mother ushers me to sit indicating she wants to hear a long story.

.

I avoid eye contact with Legolas as I explain about the orc pack and shooting him. At this my mother makes a disgraced face but my father looks on the verge of laughing. I finish awkwardly "then we travelled back on foot". Legolas raises his eyebrows at me realising i'm not going to tell my parents about anything else. My father send to notice this and looks up and down Legolas suspiciously but Legolas ignores this and says politely "would you like a tour of the castle". I shake my head frantically turning my attention to my little sister. Who's eyes seem to spark at the small chance she might meet the high guard. "Oh can we please Mama, please" she begs.

.

As my family chat to the high guard I pull away Legolas and wisper to him. "I found my desire". He smirks "go on". "I desire for us to be alone... again". I reach up to kiss him but suddenly stop hearing a cough from behind us. I feel myself go bright pink when I turn to see everyone in the room watching us. After a few awkward moments my sister talks, taking the attention from us by eagerly questioning a guard about his daily routine. Only then do I realise Legolas's arms are still around me and mine around him. I pull away slowly not wanting to draw eyes back to us. I slide next to my sister and tune in to their conversation. Hmm my sister's voice starts to seem distant and my vision gradually starts to blur. My head starts swaying back and forth, it feels like I'm spinning in circles then a cold hard surface reaches my side and I sense myself falling off the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Black is all I can see. My body feels numb apart from a searing pain on my side. I'm cold so cold like I've been frozen in ice. But something soft and warm is next to me and around me pressing me against it. I let myself be jolted along even though I haven't the choice to change it. The movement stops and I'm laid down on a cushioned surface I don't recognise. I try to talk but my mouth is dry and weak. Agonising pain shoots through my side as something damp is pressed to the side of my body, and red spots flash across the darkness of my vision. I feel myself yelping and hear a distorted talking sound. I force my eyes open and see Legolas leaning over me pressing a piece of cloth to my side. His mouth moves and I strain my ears to hear him. But it's useless as I've used all the energy I can muster. My sight starts to blur and I fight to stay awake but I can feel my consciousness slipping away.

.

"Urggh" my head feels like it's spinning. A rushing noise grows louder, coming towards me. "Arla" the desperation stings my ears and echoes in my brain. Why is his voice so drenched in worry? My eyelids reluctantly open, showering my vision with light and I see Legolas's intense stare studying my face. "Water" I manage to croak through cracked lips. In a flash he's hovering the glass next to me. I attemp to push myself to a sitting position but an excruciating fire rolls up my side and two strong hands lower my shoulders back down. Curiously I look for the source of the pain just to find my core bandaged. With a shock I realise I'm only in my tank top and leggings. A slight smirk enters his face then vanishes when he see's the blood seeping through my dressing. Oh gosh "w... what happened?" I stammer. He wraps one arm behind my back supporting me then forces the drink into my hands. "A young orc seems to have avoided me by hiding and seemed intent on killing you". I splutter on the cool liquid "Why me?"

.

"Well" he pauses, "we don't actually know why the orc pack wants you dead". My face drops "oh". "But we will find out". Legolas says determinedly whilst he puts the drink down on a table next to me. Wait this isn't my table, my bed or my room. Where am I? Observing my surroundings I find it's a simple but beautiful room. Enhanced by twirling branches with small ocean-blue berries seemingly coming from the forest around the balcony. I haven't been here before. "Where are we?" I ask curiously looking into his oceanic eyes that match the little berries. Wait a minute... I almost know what he's going to say when he opens his mouth, "my room". I raise my eyebrows, "and why am I here instead of the healing room? ". He averts his gaze and replies, "here was closer than the healing room". I sense this is an excuse. Bitting hard on my dry lip I tease "oh really, so you could take me there now".he turns to me startled, then notices me staining to hold back the laughter at his expression. "Ok maybe I wanted to repay the debt". I give him a confused look "you looked after me when I was injured...". "Oh but I was the one that shot you in the first place" I remind him.

.

On the journey to my room I realise just how far away Legolas's chamber is. However this could just feel a long way due to the gaping hole in my side, well I do have Legolas supporting me but still... Just as we turn a corner into an elegantly designed corridor, I unavoidably stumble having my weakened legs buckle under me. I fall against Legolas grabbing tightly onto his strong arm and looking up I see his face stricken with worry. He opens his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. And trying to escape his protective gaze I say "it feels like I havent used my legs in years". He looks away quickly. "Arla I should tell you..." He pauses and I look at him suspiciously, what has he not told me,"well". He turns his head back to me, "well... you've been unconscious for three days". My jaw drops "th...three days and you didn't think to tell me sooner". His face saddens and I immediately regret saying that "but how was I out for three days anyway I thought it was only an arrow that hit me". "Yes but you did hit the ground pretty hard and it was a poisoned arrow". "It was... I was hit by a poisoned... well im charmed that people want me dead so badly". I say sarcastically trying to break the tension.

.

I rest my head against his strong shoulders, as he carries me the rest of the way back to my room. Typical how he doesn't want me to further injure my weakened body. Then it strikes me. "Legolas" I start "what day is it? ". " The second day of autumn", he replies quickly then the realisation dawns on us both. We were supposed to be married yesterday. His face seems devastated and I can tell the same expression is mirrored on my own. "Oh I was so distracted by healing you, I completely forgot... but we'll postpone it!" He admitts. I smile reassuringly at him telling him it will be alright. He stops abrubtly and mouths for me to stay quiet. I strain my ears and hear talking coming from round the corner. Legolas slips through the doorway hiding from view as Thranduil walks past arguing with a guard. "What was that about?" I ask when the sound of their footsteps disappear.

.

Legolas's brows are scrunched together in concentration as he ignores my question. "Legolas!" I practically shout. "Wh... what, oh sorry" he nearly drops me as I pull him back to reality. I continue in a quieter voice"are you going to tell me what you heard?". His eyes show panic when he says "not much". I can tell he's luing as he averts his gaze and seems tense. "Anyway we're nearly at your room" he changes the subject then adds teasingly as an afterthought "Mrs Greenleaf". A grin spreads across my face, but I can't help but wonder what he's trying to keep from me.

From there we travel in silence both lost in thoughts. Then out of nowhere a large elf appears nearly crashing into us. He greets Legolas with courtesy, apologising and asking if we need any help to make up for his error. Legolas declines the favors insisting it was no ones fault. I stay quiet watching him carefully. There's something about him that's vaguely familiar, I just can't put my finger on what exactly.

.

I wait patently for Legolas to return with some food. I look around still overwhelmed by the beauty of my room. Hmm Legolas has been gone for nearly 10 minutes, probably arguing with the maids. They don't like food being taken to bedrooms. My stomach grumbles loudly. "Hurry up" I murmur even though I know he can't hear me. I wander slowly over to the mirror and sigh at my reflection. Being wounded and unconscious for the days really doesn't do anything for my hair. I lock the second door to the bathroom, then limping to the bath taps I run the warm water into the pool. Whilst it fills I examine a coloured powder that smells of flowers. Turning the pot I clumsily drop it into the steaming water. The scent grows stronger showing that's what it was intended for. Slipping off the blood stained I slide into the revitalising pool that's covered in bubbles. I hear a click and smile, Legolas must be back. Thankfully he can't get in here. Once I've washed my hair I get onto of the bath and wrap a towel around me hopefully he's remembered to bring me clean clothes. I unlock the door and step out but looking around there's no sign of Legolas. "Strange" I wisper to myself, I didn't hear him leave.

.

I scan the room and something small on my pillow catches my eye. I struggle over curiously and stare at the delicate piece of paper. Elegant handwriting covers the page but it also looks scrawny as if it's been written in a hurry. I gently pick it up and study the message. "Legolas won't like this" I mutter subconsciously. "What won't I like" he says suspiciously entering the room. I spin scrunching the paper in my fist behing my back. "Don't you ever knock, I could have been indecent" I tease attempting to distract him from my hidden note. He smirks slightly and I realise I am indecent as I only have a towel wrapped around me. "Still im sure you don't mean its the towel I won't like" he jokes walking closer causing my grip on the paper to tighten. "Oh I was on about..." I panic thinking desperately "how I'd have to have my bandages rebound because of my wash". He studies my face looking for any sign of lying and for once he can't read my mind. Then I realise he must not find out.

.

Once Legolas reluctantly leaves for the night, after a lot of persuasion. It is quite comforting having someone care so much though. Hmmm and what am I about to do? Go and betray his trust. I test my side but it seems numb from the kingsfoil thats stuffed inside the bandage. I throw of my blankets and stand. My stomach churns making me queasy but when I drink some water it stops. I look in the wardrobe and am thankful Legolas had brought all my new clothes, including my hunting outfit and weapons. Once dressed I grab my weapons and some lambas bread and walk to the balcony. Going through the Castle would be risky and besides I still don't know my way around. With effort I jump over the barrier and grab hold of a nearby branch. I swing from it to a lower branch landing lightly in a stance, then I brace myself and jump to the still far away floor. Red spots dance in my eyes when I land painfully on my feet. This would have usually been no trouble. When I recover I sprint stealthily into the forest drawing of the message from my pocket.

.

A few beams of pure starlight dance across the forest floor, lighting up the clearing. I watch and wait in silence, every so often taking out the note and checking I'm in the right place at the right time. The scribbled message is a bit vague as it only says. "If you want to understand, meet me in the clearing of the old spider nest under the light of the stars". I know I shouldn't have come. Only now does the realisation come, that if anything or anyone in alliance with the enemy comes, I'll be to weak to properly defend myself. I shiver partly because of the cold and partly because I can sense a pair of eyes burning into my back.

.

My grip on the feathered shaft of my arrow tightens and I feel my body tense. He or she is here. I can hear light quite footsteps come nearer. I hold back till the last moment, then with a swift and fast movement I fling my leg round, kiking them on to the floor and I hold my bow poised at their hooded back. If this is a trap its not set up very well. "Who are you and what do you know?" I order the cloaked figure still holding them down with my foot. A muffled word that sounds like "foot" comes from the figure. Realising what he means I reluctantly lift my foot of him but I don't lower my bow. He sits up "my name is Mardil". Patting some dirt of his cloak he continues, "and I know more than you want to know". Something about his voice seems familiar. Keeping my arrow strung I reply "lets not stray from the purpose of our gathering, you promised me information". A sigh comes from him and he removes his hood. Surprised I find he is the elf me and Legolas bumped into earlier, I half expected him to be an outcast.

.

Even though I don't trust this Maldir guy I listen intently. "The orc pack wants you because you injured a orc leader, known to them as Bolg." The harsh black speech cuts through his soft elven accent. "He has ordered his legions to either bring you back as his prize or kill you". He chuckles at my disgusted expression and I glare back suspiciously. "How did you find this out". But he replies quickly. "I came across some orcs in the forest when I was hunting spiders, so I questioned one of them". My bow seems to lower itself, "so your in the guard?". He nods slowly then starts to grin menacingly. "Well I was in the high guard". I spin to look behind me at the sound of a twig braking but when I look back Maldir has disappeared into the trees.


End file.
